Big Mom
|-|Big Mom= |-|Big Mom with Prometheus, Zeus and Napoleon= Summary Charlotte Linlin, more widely known as ‘'Big Mom'’, is the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates and the only female member of the Yonko. A sixty-eight years old obese woman, who has both an enormous physique and an incredible capacity for destruction, Charlotte Linlin has been in the business of piracy since she was just a child, and became widely feared by all for her utter lack of restraint, never learning how to curb back her monstrous strength. But the one thing that people fear about her above anything else is her boundless appetite, which often propels her into hunger-crazed rampages. Among other things, she was introduced by eating some of her own men like snacks. Big Mom has eaten the Soru Soru no Mi, which allows her to take portions of souls out of a person (reducing their lifespan) and redistribute them into inanimate objects and even animals, granting them sentience and/or anthropomorphism. She's the queen of the nation of Totto Land, which comprises Whole Cake Island (her base of operations) and its surrounding archipelago of 34 islands, and is the polygamous matriarch of the daunting Charlotte Family. She offers her protection to islands if they provide enough candy to feed her sweet tooth, but if they don’t meet her expectation, she will not hesitate to lay waste to them. It has been revealed that she and Kaido were crewmates once. Due to her actions involving Sanji and his family, the Vinsmokes, she was the main antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. She holds the record for being the youngest person in the series to receive a bounty, gaining a 50,000,000 berry bounty at just six years old. Her last known bounty after that (as an older child) was shown to be 500,000,000 berries, already considered more dangerous than most of the members of the Worst Generation while still just a child. Her current bounty is 4,388,000,000. Like many others, Big Mom has a distinct style of laughing: “Mamamama”. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Charlotte Linlin, "Big Mom", "Mama" (by her crew and children) Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 68 Classification: Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, Yonkou, Witch, Queen of Totto Land, Matriarch of the Charlotte Family, former Rocks pirate crew member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Proficient Haki user (Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki), Acidic Saliva, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Her sense of smell also seems to be extremely acute, as she was able to catch the wedding cake's scent despite the ship carrying it being several miles away), Soul Manipulation (Capable of inserting souls into objects to turn them to homies, and can rip out the souls of those who display even the slightest fear of death), Life Manipulation (Can rip out the life of other people and put it in objects to give life to them), Non-Physical Interaction, Air Manipulation (via Ikoku), Weather Manipulation and Flight (via Prometheus and Zeus), Berserk Mode with her Cravings, Sound Manipulation (Incapacitate those around her with her dreadful screams of anger), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via Napoleon and Prometheus), Electricity Manipulation (via Zeus), Limited Size Manipulation (Can increase or decrease the size of Napoleon's blade), Large Size (Type 0), Durability Negation and Death Manipulation (Through her life-force stealing abilities), Fusionism (With her homies), Immaterial Intangibility and Elemental Intangibility (For Zeus and Prometheus), Absorption (Zeus shows absorbs electricity when Nami gives this for him. Prometheus shows absorbs fire when he was summoned by Carmel), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her Homies which are made of her very soul are able to resist Brook's powers which could extract souls from the Chess pieces). Attack Potency: Country level (As an Emperor she should be comparable to Kaido and was stated to be one of the few people who can stop Blackbeard. While in a weakened state, Big Mom casually broke through Jinbe's haki-imbued guard with one of her sword swings, sending him flying with very little effort. While in the Wano Country, Big Mom was able to clash evenly with her old crewmate Kaido. She also casually defeated Queen, one of the calamites of Kaido, with two attacks while in her crazed hunger state), though she ignores durability with her ability to steal the life-span of others Speed: Relativistic+ (Intercepted a blow from Gear 4th Luffy quite casually, and should be comparable to Whitebeard and comparable to Charlotte Katakuri) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Capone Bege stated that Big Mom simply "does not get hurt" no matter what, despite being in numerous fights. She tanked an attack from Jinbe with no implication of being harmed and blocked a Kong Gun from Monkey D. Luffy with not even a scratch to show for it), but her durability is reduced when experiencing a severe amount of mental trauma, such as when she scraped her knee after going insane from someone simply touching a framed picture of Mother Caramel Stamina: Very high (Goes hours on end destroying towns and cities with no visible signs of tiring) Range: At least tens of kilometers (Her sword-swings have sliced across Whole-Cake Island and her homies can create massive storms almost instantly) Standard Equipment: Her Homies: Napoleon, Prometheus and Zeus Intelligence: High. Leads an entire land of species who all live in harmony and effectively organized a plan to kill the entirety of the Vinsmoke family Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. If someone has her Vivre Card, a strong aura prevents Homies ("humanized" inanimate objects and non-sentient beings) from attacking that person, unless she's very close to that said person. She can give into her cravings which lead her into a crazed bloodlust for what she wants to eat, which makes her unable to distinguish from friend or foe; due to being a picky eater in this state, she can get even weaker if she hasn't eaten for a while (around 8 hours or so) until she gets a hold of the food she wants at the moment. Big Mom cannot steal the life of people who do not feel fear of death. Her body loses its toughness when she is in a psychological crisis. Zeus is so gluttonous towards thunderclouds that he would betray her for the person who fed him. Due to Prometheus being an animated, concentrated flame, he's weak against water, unless he gets big enough to not be affected by it; but if he does get really big, his movements become sluggish. For a short while, Big Mom cannot control her Homies when the memories of the people who possessed the souls previously come rushing in Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit): A Paremecia type Devil Fruit, this Devil Fruit allows her to interact with souls of sapient beings by taking a part or the entirety of their lifespans and then transferring them to other objects or non-sapient beings which "humanize" them. However, she is neither able to transfer the souls to corpses nor some other sapient individual. *'Homies' are objects and animals that have been anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Her Devil Fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into non-living objects which causes them to gain a life of their own and in animals, it gives them the ability to talk and behave like humans. They primarily exist in Totto where many homies happily serve their creator. Prometheus the Sun.png|Prometheus the Sun Zeus the Cloud.png|Zeus the Cloud NapoleonN.png|Napoleon ProZeusCombat.png|Prometheus and Zeus in combat NapoleonS1.png|Napoleon as a longsword NapoleonS2.png|Napoleon as a cutlass **'Prometheus' (The Sun): Prometheus is one of three homies that possesses a soul fragment of Big Mom herself. He has the power to transform into a miniature Sun, and enhance Big Mom's attacks with flame. He can carry Big Mom through the air and even fuse with her hair, giving it a blazing appearance. For being a ball of concentrated flame, he is immune to physical attacks even if they’re imbued with Busōshoku Haki. He can also sense Napoleon’s whereabouts. ***'Heavenly Feuer' (天上の火 (ヘブンリーフォイアー) Hebunrī Foiā?, literal meaning "The Heavens' Fire"): Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it at her target, creating a large, fiery explosion. It is powerful enough to hurt someone who is wearing a fire-resistant suit. **'Zeus' (The Thunder-cloud): Zeus is one of three homies that possesses a soul fragment of Big Mom herself. He has the power to transform into a thundercloud, fire lightning from his body, and enhance Big Mom's attack with lightning. He can also carry Big Mom through the air, though his intelligence is ridiculously low. ***'Raitei' (雷霆 Raitei?, literally meaning "Thunderbolt"): Big Mom summons Zeus around her left hand and then slams it down on her opponent, striking them with a massive bolt of lightning. ***'Zeus Breeze Tempo' (ゼウスブリーズテンポ Zeusu Burīzu Tenpo?): Under the right conditions when Zeus eats Weather Eggs and significantly increases in size and a gust of wind is sent into him, a massive thunderbolt comes down and deal massive amounts of damage. **'Napoleon' (The Bicorne): Napoleon is one of three homies that possesses a soul fragment of Big Mom herself. He has the power to transform from a mere hat into a sword. He can also change the form of his blade, as well as the length. He can also ignite his blade with flames. He also can relay information from other homies telepathically. ***'Ikoku' (威国 Ikoku, literally meaning "Mighty Nation"): Big Mom swings Napoleon with such force that she creates a shockwave that eradicates everything in its path. Big Mom refers to the attack as Spear of Elbaf. ***'Cognac' ("Emperor's Sword"): Napoleon in its cutlass form increases in size, and is ignited with flame. ****'Shatter Sword:' Big Mom swings Cognac into her opponent with great force, burning and slicing them. **'Incarnations:' The incarnations (化身, Keshin) are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *'Weather Manipulation:' Big Mom can manipulate and control the weather via Zeus the thunder cloud and Prometheus the sun, both being Homies. *'Soul Pocus' (魂への言葉 (ソウル・ポーカス) Souru Pōkasu, Literally "Words to the Soul"): Big Mom speaks directly to the human soul's attachment to life, while striking fear into her opponent. She will demand that the person either give her what she desires or give her their lifespan. If the person fears death for even a moment, Big Mom will be able to take their lifespan in any amount that she chooses; she can even take a person's entire remaining lifespan, instantly killing them. However, if the person is completely fearless when they choose to have their lifespan taken, Big Mom will be unable to do so, nullifying the technique. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Big Mom is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Big Mom has shown the ability to apply Busoshoku: Koka to her body, but her limit is unknown. She blocked a punch from Gear 4th Monkey D. Luffy without showing any signs of strain. She should be quite advanced with this ability. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Big Mom's proficiency with this power is certainly immense, though her usage has only been displayed when confused and enraged over the destruction of Mother Caramel's portrait, making her limitations unknown. Gallery File:Big Mom's Musical Song File:BigMomRender.png Charlotte_Linlin_at_Age_5.png|Big Mom at age 5 bigmom28.png|Big Mom at age 28 Charlotte_Linlin_at_Age_42.png|Big Mom at age 42 bigmom48.png|Big Mom at age 48 Others Notable Victories: Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeard's Profile Jūbi (Naruto (The Universe)) Shinju's Profile (Larval Jūbi, speed equalized, they started at 9 meters from each other) Notable Losses: Kaido (One Piece) Kaido's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (Kenshiro with Seals Lifted was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rulers Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Giants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Cannibals Category:Life Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Queens Category:Witches Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Elders Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Acrobats